Love is Devastating, Love is Heavenly
by shi-n0-kage
Summary: Dean is devastated by his brothers loss and decides to live his life the way his brother wished but a certain angel didn't agree with his decisions or lifestyle. Will that affect Deans relationship with Lisa? Rated "M" for vulgar language and future chapters. Dean x Castiel / Dean x OC / Dean x Lisa


Dean stares back at the scene bestowed in front of him, watching as Sam, his little brother, his only living relative is damned to live an eternity in Hell; watching as the cage containing Sam and Michael fall into the fiery pit which contains their miserable fate. Only to save the rest of these fucked up humans of which I'm sure would never do anything so drastic to save their own kind. But there before Deans eyes is his little beloved brother disappearing behind the seams of the earth never to be seen, hugged, nor loved again.

Dean felt numb not knowing whether to cry or just scream in both anger and agony. Bobby and Castiel surround him in hopes of finding a way to comfort the distraught man in front of them. Not finding any sense of comfort for the man they decide to pick him up off the dirt ground and take him to his Impala. The only reactions Bobby and Destiel received from Dean were blank expressions and dry sobs. The whole drive back to their hotel room was a quiet one. The air was thick with discomfort and no one said a single word.

Upon the reach of the hotels parking lot Dean springs out of the car and simply just walks towards the open crowd,

"Dean! Where are you going!?" Castiel screams out to Dean in hopes of a response, "Let me come with you! Please!"

Dean simply looked back and gave Castiel a menacing look and strutted towards the crowd of people and disappeared,

"Just let him be, Castiel," Bobby said, "he'll come back when he is ready to actually try and face reality. For Christ's sake, his only brother and family was just dragged to hell. I wouldn't want to face nor live reality for a while."

Castiel simply sighed and nodded feeling defeated as the man he most cared about was probably going to go and get shit faced. Castiel headed towards their shared hotel room and lay down into the somewhat comfortable bed allowing his body to sink in deeper into the mattress.

Time seemed to be passing by quickly as Castiel fell asleep and he was not aware of his surrounding or even what time it was. He stirred in his sleep as he had another odd dream,

"Shit.. He's waking up. Quiet down." Dean whispered to what seemed a girl, "try and be more quiet. Fuck."

"Mnnn.. I can't." The womens voice replied in between gasps.

Castiel was dead asleep no sound would wake him so Dean and his one night lover continued to do their dirty business. The mysterious women moaned and groaned as quietly as she could, Castiel always stirring in his sleep and scaring the shit out of Dean,

"Mmm.. He's not going to wake up! Even if he did so maybe he's into seeing his friend fucking!" The mysterious women replied,

"Holy shit be quiet!" Dean screamed at her as he placed his hand on her mouth and continued thrusting into her. She bit Deans finger and he screamed out cussing under his breath as he saw Castiel stretch and heard him mumble something,

"Dean...you came back.. M' glad." Castiel said as he sat up to look at Dean, "Dean are you o–" Castiel stared at both Dean and his one night stand with a grotesque and hurt expression, "I see you are perfectly fine." Castiel said as he got out of his bed and proceeded to leave the hotel room.

"Fuck! Castiel come back!" Dean shouted after Castiel,

"No! Fuck him. Is he your boyfriend!? No! Dean, i need you baby please." She moaned the last words in his ear,

"Fuck off, whore." He said as he got up and slipped his pants on and went after Castiel, "why the fuck am I going after Castiel? He's a friend not like he's my boyfriend or something. I don't even like guys. I'm thinking this over aren't I.." Dean thought to himself out loud.

Dean found Castiel sitting ontop of his Impalas hood and he snorted,

"Are you going to pay for body work?" Castiel simply looked at Dean and scoffed,

"You done fucking your whore?" Castiel asked bitterly,

"Well, what is your damn problem? Acting like you're my fucking man or something. Are you jealous, Castiel? Ye wanna get fucked too?" Dean asked mockingly,

"Know what? Fuck off, Dean! I'm not jealous whatsoever! But you're supposedly mourning over your brother and here you are fucking some whore! Weren't his requests to live a normal life with Lisa?" Castiel retorted back,

"You know what! It's none of your business what I do with my life, Castiel." Dean argued back,

"Well guess what? It is. It was me who saved your ass from burning in fucking hell!"

"Oh. Aren't you supposed to be some holy fucking angel?"

" off." Castiel screamed back,

"No. I don't want to. Now i'm going to annoy you." Dean received no response, "Castiel?" Still no response, "oh fuck you!" Dean said as he walked back to the hotel room slamming the door behind him once he actually reached the room.

Castiel groaned inwardly and smacked himself mentally, "Do I really make it that obvious?" He though out loud to himself,

"Yes you do." Bobby replied.

Castiel gasped in surprise and looked down ashamed,

"Please don't say a single thing. I don't know how it happened but I know it shouldn't have.." Castiel said with such a weak voice,

"Don't worry, Cas. You're secret is safe with me. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to catch some "zzz's." Bobby said as he entered the Impala again and left Castiel alone with his thoughts.

Castiel sighed as he remained outside in the cold night with the harsh winds engulfing his body. He didn't want to return to his and Deans shared room in terror he'd see them fornicating again so he remained outside just sitting on the Impalas hood staring blankly at the ground thinking about nothing in specific but simply about everything.

He groaned as he got off the hood and knocked on the glass window,  
"Let me in. I dont want to go back to the room."

Bobby chuckled and unlocked the door allowing Castiel to get in,  
"You're just like a teenage girl having problems with her boyfriend."

Castiel felt his face heat up as he tried not to seem bothered by the comment,  
"Goodnight, Bobby."

Bobbys chuckle filled the car and after it stopped he replied back with a "night" and both he and Castiel fell right asleep without any problems.


End file.
